


In which Gabriel has a plan

by GabrielLives



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, In the bunker, Kissing, Library Sex, M/M, Making Out, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, and sam is a pure bean, gabriel is kinda sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLives/pseuds/GabrielLives
Summary: And that plan includes you, him, and Sam Winchester.Pure PWP.





	In which Gabriel has a plan

**Author's Note:**

> So, rightfully, this should be another chapter in Gabriel Prompts, but I just let it get out of hand. And I kinda like this beast, so it gets its own post. Ive never done pure porn before, so hopefully it came out ok.
> 
> Warning- it's porn y'all. My first porn!! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°
> 
> Prompt: how about some Sam x Gabriel x reader porn

Kissing Gabriel was addicting.

 

The way his lips felt moving against yours, the just right pressure that could press you to the wall or make you feel feather light. His hands on you, roaming your body, searching for the spots that made you gasp, made you whine. The way that, after all the time you had been together, he still could make you feel like it was the first time again. The fluttering in your chest giving you a thrill, the electricity running through your veins reminding you who was embracing you.

 

The Messenger, an Archangel.

 

Right now, he had you pressed into a corner of the darkened library, your hands buried in his soft hair while his fingers tips dug into your sides. Each press of his lips was shadowed by a matching roll of Gabriel’s hips, his arousal very evident against you.

 

You whispered his name, your breathy words buried in the panting gasps Gabriel drew from you while he mouthed wet kisses down your neck.

 

A harsh bite where shoulder met your neck forced a loud moan from you, any thoughts of being cautious of the other men in the bunker quickly being lost amid your pleasure.

 

“Hush now, sugar,” Gabriel scolded, his tone sending a jolt of pleasure through your body, “you wouldn't want anyone to hear and come running, would you?” A hand slowly worked its way up your body, lightly skimming over your breast. It kept going higher and you whimpered, his fingers curling around the back of your neck. “Or maybe,” he whispered, lips ghosting over yours, “that’s exactly what you want.”

 

His trickster smirk shone bright, eyes sparkling in the low light. You kissed him deep, smiling yourself as your hands found their way under his shirt.

 

“What are you thinking, angel?” You pulled his body closer, leaving no room between you both. Nipping at his chin a little, you hummed questioningly. “Have you got another clone waiting for us?”

 

Gabriel snickered under his breath. “Liked that, did ya?” He shifted his hips again, knocking the smile off your face with your gasp. “No,” Gabriel dipped his head to kiss your neck then whisper in your ear, “Dean and his angel have gone huntin’, so it’s just us,” he latched onto your neck, scraping his teeth over your skin, “and Sam.”

 

The warm whispered breath on your ear caused you to writhe under his grip, but the thought of Sam _and_ Gabriel touching you, kissing you, fucking you; if Gabriel wasn’t pushing you back against the wall you were sure you wouldn't be able to stand.

 

You swallowed thickly, your eyes practically rolling back into your brain. “You- you’d never get him to agree.”

 

“No? I bet we could give him a good reason.” Gabriel attacked your mouth again, and you closed your eyes and enjoyed the sensations. He laced your fingers with his, hands pressed above your head as you got lost in the archangels presence.

 

“Is that a yes, sugar?”

 

“Ah!” A sharp thrust to your core pulled you back from the exhilaration of Gabriel’s attention. “Oh, Gabriel! Yes, fuck yes!”

 

“Mmm, so eager,” Gabriel sighed. “Such a good girl.”

 

His praise made you groan, and you rolled your body up into his.

 

“Take off your shirt.”

 

Gabriel’s hands stayed braced beside your head while you followed his order, ditching your shirt and frantically throwing it somewhere else. You felt a little exposed in your bra, and you shivered as Gabriel’s fingers stroked down the open expanse of skin on your chest and stomach.

 

He snapped, the sound loud and echoing in the library. You looked around to see what changed, if you'd been transported to a room with a too big bed, trapped between the hunter and your angel. But you were still in the library, Gabriel looming over you.

 

“I put a thought in Sam's head that he just _needs_ a certain book from the library,” Gabriel said as he leaned in close. “He'll act on that soon enough. So while we wait…” There was a glint in his eye as he slowly closed the gap between you both. Your smirk matched his own, and with the anticipation of the night ahead of you coiling in your gut, you buried your fingers in Gabriel’s hair again and pulled him down to you.

 

You kissed him hungrily, and he matched your intensity. His hands were all over you, pressing and groping, causing you to gasp into Gabriel’s mouth at every shift of those deft fingers. Your own hands were on the prowl, pressing into his chest, dragging your fingers down his back.

 

After a particularly enjoyable thrust, you lost control, grabbing the hem of his shirt and frantically lifting it over his head. He rushed back to you, eager to have his skin touching yours again. Gabriel reached down under your thigh, lifting your leg to his hip, kneading his way up and gripping your ass tightly.

 

“Oh shit! I’m sorry!”

 

Sam’s startled cry from the library doorway tore Gabriel from your grasp, turning quickly around to act surprised that Sam caught you both in the act.

 

“Samshine!” Gabriel ran his hands through his disheveled hair, smiling awkwardly at the hunter. “What, um, what are you doing here?”

 

“I live here,” Sam said, trying to look away, “I didn't know I couldn't get a book when I want one. But don't stop on my account.”

 

Sam put his hands up, turned to leave, but you spoke up, not wanting to let him get away.

 

“Wait, Sam.” You slid out from behind Gabriel, putting on your best seductive voice. You wanted this, and you want Sam to want it too. Shirtless or not, you were going to try. “What book do you need?”

 

Sam gaped at you, and you can see his chest huffing as he tried to control his breathing. You just know Gabriel is smirking like an idiot behind you. It took a moment, but Sam finally spoke, his voice a little shaky.

 

“Uhhh, I need _The Bestiary of Sirens.”_

 

You nod, giving a hum of understanding.

 

“I know where that is,” you whisper.

 

You can feel two sets of eyes boring into you as you cross the library, running you fingers along the leather bindings as you looked for the book Sam needed. You think Sam tried to speak up again, because the sound of Gabriel shushing him made its way over to you, and you turned away to hide your grin.

 

You find the book Sam needs, thanking your luck that it was on a lower shelf. You bent over just right to grab it, your tight jeans showing off your ass. You felt accomplished at the porn worthy noise that Sam quickly tried to cover with a cough. You came back up with his book, watching Sam try to look anywhere but at you as you walked it back to him.

 

“Here Sam.” You look up at him as innocently as you can as you hand him his book. “I hope it gives you what you need.”

 

Your bra was pushing your breasts together so nicely, and crossing your arms casually behind your back put your cleavage on display. Poor Sam could only stare, slack jawed and obvious, and when he tried to speak, his sputtering and fumbled words caused you to break down and laugh.

 

“Oh my gosh, Sam,” you tried to talk through your playful laughter, “I'm sorry! That was a terrible line!”

 

Sam stood still for a moment, his eyes flicking back and forth between you and Gabriel, trying to figure out what was going on.

 

“...Ok,” he carefully started, drawing out his words, “I'm gonna take my book and go. Enjoy your... whatever you were doing.”

 

Before he could leave the library, you reached out to him, gripping his forearm tightly. Your pulse was racing now, nerves on edge for what you wanted so badly to ask.

 

“No Sam,” your voice was quiet as you gathered your courage, “don't go. Stay with us.”

 

“What? But you...you guys are together! I can't...I mean, that isn't right.”

 

The scandalized look on Sam's face was, frankly, adorable, and you had a hard time keeping your laughter at bay again.

 

“Sam,” you smiled sweetly, “I want you to be here. I want,” you swallowed nervously, looking away, “I want to kiss you.” You could only whisper your words, and hope that this was ok. “Do you want to kiss me too?”

 

All Sam could muster up was an undignified squeak before Gabriel was raising his hand and  piping up behind you.

 

“Yes, hello. Archangel here, and I can tell you that he _definitely_ wants to kiss you. And other things. My dad, you are creative, Sammy.”

 

Sam paled, staring daggers at the smug archangel. But you didn't care.

 

“You do? Will you stay with us?” You were hopeful, a glowing smile back on your face. Sam's gaze was drawn back to you, and he softened.

 

“I mean, I definitely would, and I'd be lying if I said I never thought about it. You're beautiful and strong, so smart and witty. I'd be lucky to have whatever you'd be willing to give.” Sam put the book on the table beside him, reaching out to grab your hands. He leaned over a little, anxiousness coming through his words. “But I haven't done anything with a guy since college. And even then it was...limited.”

 

“Sam, I'm not a guy,” Gabriel said as he pushed off the wall and walked over to stand behind you.

“He can be anything you want, Sam.” You clutched his hands a little tighter, wanting to reassure Sam as best you could. “He can change anything you want.”

 

You brought Sam's hands up to your mouth, placing a few soft kisses on his rough knuckles.

 

“And he tastes so good.” Looking up, you saw Sam's face twisted in confusion. A demonstration was in order. “Watch,” you purred as you placed one more kiss to Sam's hand.

 

You turned to Gabriel, that predatory gleam in his eyes had returned and the game was on again. You took Gabriel's hand, and facing where Sam could see, licked from the wrist up the palm, not stopping until you reached the tip of the fingers. Gabriel pressed a little, and you took two of his fingers into your mouth, sucking gently.

 

“Mmm,” you moaned as you pulled away a bit, “hazelnut coffee.”

 

Sam made a strangled whimpering noise, and you moved on.

 

You circled around to Gabriel's back, running your fingers across his bare chest as you walked. Reaching up, you gently took Gabriel's chin and pressed a little, forcing his head up and away. You caught Sam's eyes, then took the shell of Gabriel's ear in your mouth, nibbling and kissing lightly.

 

“Dark chocolate.”

 

Sam swallowed hard, his whole body trembling with anticipation and want.

 

You came back around, giving Sam a wicked smirk as you dropped down to your knees in front of Gabriel. With well practiced movements you quickly unbuttoned his pants, freeing his cock. You lick along the bottom, tonguing the slit when you get to the head.

 

“Strawberries and cream.”

 

You look up at Gabriel, lock eyes with the angel you love, and take his length into your mouth, not stopping until your nose was buried in the soft curls at the base.

 

“Holy fuck!”

“Holy fuck.”

 

Your laughter at their echoed shouts came out as a hum, jolting Gabriel where he stood. He shifted his feet, trying to steady himself, your talented mouth making him go weak in the knees.

 

“C’mer Sam.” Gabriel weakly gestured for Sam to come closer as you bobbed up and down on his cock. “Let me just-ah!-can I lean on you?”

 

Sam hesitated, but only for a moment. He quickly shucked his flannel, his undershirt joining yours and Gabriel's somewhere on the floor. He stepped forward, closing the last bit of distance between the three of you.

 

One of his long arms reached down, and you could feel his fingers stroking through your hair, tugging gently, like he was testing the waters. The sensation drove you to take Gabriel a little deeper, push a little harder, and that made the archangel even more unsteady.

 

Sam let Gabriel lean up against his wide chest as his other hand braced Gabriel's shoulder. Gabriel panted into the smooth muscle, losing himself in the pleasure of your stellar blowjob. Before he knew what he was doing, Gabriel pressed a kiss on Sam's pec, and when no one told him to stop, he didn't. He kissed his way up higher, mouthing a little longer around Sam's anti possession tattoo. He travels up Sam's neck a little, but the height difference means that's as far as he can reach right now.

 

“Sam,” Gabriel whines, desperate for more contact from the hunter, “please. Please come down here and kiss me.”

 

You look up, not wanting to miss this.

 

Sam looks like he's weighing the pros and cons about kissing Gabriel. You reach back and place a reassuring hand on his leg, squeezing, letting him know that you're here. He tilted forward, retreating only an inch or so before he leaned down to place a small kiss on Gabriel's lips.

 

You were proud when Gabriel didn't push, let Sam set the pace. And before long Sam was kissing Gabriel enthusiastically, a more confident hand pulling your hair and guiding you.

You watched intently, and when they finally broke apart you whispered to Gabriel, “Bedroom. Now.”

 

And with a shaky snap, all three of you vanished.

**Author's Note:**

> If your good I'll write part 2.
> 
> (￣ω￣)


End file.
